


Showtime

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actor!Nico, Alternate Universe - No Gods, Broadway, Celebrity Crush, Fluff, M/M, Nico di Angelo plays Magnus Bane, Percy Jackson plays Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunters - the Musical, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: It had started out as a joke. Nico had dared his sister Hazel, a very talented musical-writer, that she would not be able to write a musical based on The Mortal Instruments.A year later and Nico finds himself in rehearsals, somehow having been roped into the role of Magnus Bane. The book is relatively solid, the songs are amazing and the cast is... incomplete. Because they're still missing the perfect Alec Lightwood.Until, one night, when Nico is staying late to rehearse on his own and catches their repair boy Percy softly singing to himself...





	

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Showtime || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Showtime – The Malec Musical

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, musicals, celebrity crush, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairing: Frank/Hazel

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Will Solace

Summary: Nico had been there from the start. When he had binge-watched _Shadowhunters_ with his sister and had casually joked that hey, that'd make a great musical. Hazel was a writer on Broadway – and she instantly got to it. Many phonecalls, debates about rights and after getting a director, a choreographer and a co-writer on board, Nico found himself in the role of Magnus Bane.

The cast was solid, but the only one missing was the perfect Alec. Until one night, when Nico stays longer to rehearse on his own – and sees Percy the cute repair boy going through the beautiful Malec love ballad that Hazel had written for the second act of the play. Nico is instantly hooked.

**Showtime**

_The Malec Musical_

It had started out as a joke in passing. Just a little jibe, big brother to little sister.

"Hazel is the most brilliant writer ever", had his sister's fiance stated with a dopey grin.

The three of them – Nico, his sister Hazel and her fiance Frank – had just come back from the Tony Awards. It was true, Hazel was an amazing writer. After a long night of partying, all three had been too wired to go to bed so all three just collapsed on their couch and put Netflix on.

"Of course she is", huffed Nico, nudging Hazel.

"She's a genius", declared Frank, still with the same dopey grin.

Nico rolled his eyes, slowly getting a little annoyed by it. "Sure she's brilliant, but even she can't do anything – I mean, no offense, Haze. You know I love you."

"Some offense taken", huffed Hazel, both eyebrows raised.

"Oh, so you say you could write an epic musical about _everything_?", asked Nico.

"Everything", confirmed Hazel, maybe still a little high from the Tony Award she was fondling (Frank knew that tonight, he was only the second most important man in her life; after the Tony).

Nico narrowed his eyes in challenge, turning from the TV to Hazel. "You would not be able to write a musical about Shadowhunters. There are just no musical-vibes there."

/break\

That had been six months ago and now Nico found himself at rehearsals for _The Mortal Cup Musical_. Sighing exhausted, he shed the jacket and stared into the mirror of his dress-room, tugging a little irritated on the blue strands in his hair and stretching his aching legs out.

/break\

It had started small, the next morning at breakfast, Hazel sang to him the first verse of _Clary's Confusion_ , a very heart-warming ballad of Clary Fray realizing she was not a normal human. It was good, brilliant even, and Nico had told her so. Hazel grew eager.

She roped her best friend and long-time writing partner Annabeth into going through some scenes and what had started out as a fun little dare between brother and sister had grown into half a script. Hazel's fiance Frank, the preferred choreographer Hazel and Annabeth liked to bring into their productions (which was how the couple had met), started playing around with some numbers for the songs the two women had come up with so far and somehow, Nico found himself reading scenes for them and singing _Magnus the Magnificent_ , the slightly self-centered but very fabulous introduction number of Magnus Bane, earning him a lot of squeals from his sister and Annabeth.

Nico had been surprised when Annabeth and Hazel actually contacted their lawyer and arranged a meeting concerning rights and actually presenting their idea to Cassandra Clare. He had been even more surprised when the two girls, after some negotiations and presentations of the songs and numbers they had already spun together, got green lit by the books' author and her publicist.

The little dare had grown into a passion project and was now actually happening.

Of course, after how perfectly he had nailed _Magnus the Magnificent_ ever since the song had been written, Annabeth and Hazel would not allow him to decline the role of Magnus Bane. And sure, why not? He had planned to take a little break after the last big hit, but why not.

They got Reyna Ramírez as their director and right away, they started casting. Reyna, Hazel, Annabeth and Frank were eager to fill the cast with fresh young talents. Nico, as the only pre-cast member, had found himself forced along to the casting to give his own input – because the most important thing for Hazel was the chemistry between the cast.

An energetic and artistic redhead named Rachel Elizabeth Dare nailed the role of Clary Fray. What had convinced them even more than her singing had been the enthusiasm she had for art, because the way she sang Clary's entrance number about her nervousness of presenting her work to the art school. It was authentic and Hazel instantly loved that.

Jason Grace, a complete newbie to the scene, was cast as Jace Wayland. Nico was a little doubtful about that, but he had a mischievous boyish charm that spoke to Annabeth for the role. He also had a natural leadership authority. He was also athletic, which helped with the dance-numbers.

Awkward, mischievous Leo Valdez got the role of Simon Lewis. Nico approved, he had previously played alongside Leo in _Wicked_ – Leo as Boq and Nico as Fiyero. He was talented and fit the role of the puppy-like, loyal best friend rather well.

Piper McLean was cast as Isabelle Lightwood. She and Jason had great sibling-like chemistry and Piper was a _brilliant_ dancer. Nico definitely enjoyed watching her. She was quite talented.

The only major role they still hadn't cast was Alec Lightwood.

It was kind of ridiculous, really. Rachel and Jason had an innocent chemistry with each other, it worked rather well. But none of the Alec's so far had had any good chemistry with Nico – and Hazel, who in her free time wrote Malec fanfictions, was adamant to cast an Alec who would have perfect chemistry with Nico. In looks, in dancing and even more so in singing.

"Nico, we're heading home", called Hazel as she knocked on Nico's dress-room door.

"I'll stay longer. Go through the dance-routine one more time", replied Nico.

"One more time, translating to you won't get home at all", sighed Hazel. "Don't overwork yourself."

"Never, sorellina", assured Nico, earning him a snort from her.

He took another couple minutes to relax after the hours of group-rehearsal they already had. The plus-side of owning their own theater. A little present from their father when both his children had gone into the showbiz – and showed actual talent at that. Getting up, Nico straightened his costume and fixed his make-up. He liked being in character for rehearsals. And he really rocked that black-blue warlock outfit and the make-up actually reminded him of his rebellious phase as a teen. More enthusiastic about going through the routine once more, he returned to the stage. It was hard for him to train, because most scenes he had were with Alec. Alec, so far, was a fictional thing. It was easier rehearsing when one actually _had_ a partner. If they didn't find an Alec in the next week, Reyna had already threatened them that she would hire the next boy who could moderately sing just to end this.

"I lived my life in shadow.

Never the sun on my face.

It didn't seem so sad, though,

I figured that was my place.

Now I'm bathed in light,

Something just isn't right.

I'm under your spell,

How else could it be,

Anyone would notice me?

It's magic, I can tell..."

Nico was frozen on the spot where he was standing in the shadows behind the stage. He knew that song, had heard his sister sing it before in lack of an Alec. It was Alec's great realization of being in love with Magnus. Her personal favorite out of all the songs – and the one that had axed it for most Alecs so far. There hadn't been enough emotion, the voice hadn't fit, the boy hadn't fit. Hazel and Annabeth were way too picky about Alec Lightwood, as far as Nico was concerned.

This one however? That soft, gentle voice, laced with so much emotion – Nico knew his sister would be swooning. It was exactly what she had pictured for Alec's voice. Curious and eager, Nico stepped closer. No one aside from their production should be in the theater, especially not that late at night. Nico needed to knew who could sing like that. He was shocked at what he saw.

Their repair boy. They were currently working out the set and Frank had brought in a rather cute young man to take care of building, repairing and rearranging set-pieces. He was mainly in and out when there were no rehearsals so most of the crew hadn't even met the boy. Nico had seen him once or twice before. Mostly when he was bent over and working on something on the floor. Nice view. His name was Percy, if Nico wasn't mistaken. He was standing on a latter, working on the upper pieces, stretching so he could reach, revealing a sliver of trained stomach. He was singing absentmindedly, probably to pass the time while working all on his own.

"You can sing."

Maybe not startle the deep-in-thought repair boy who was on his tip-toes on a ladder. With a yelp did he fall as him and the ladder lost balance. Nico barely had enough time to react and catch the falling boy. Gigantic sea-green eyes stared up at him in surprise as Nico found himself with an armful of pretty boy. Nico blinked slowly as he stared down into the beautiful face.

"I—I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone would be here so late... Didn't mean to be a bother", stuttered Percy nervously. "I didn't mean to disturb your rehearsal or something."

"Are you alright?", asked Nico as he gently put Percy down.

"Uh, y—yeah, sorry", nodded Percy awkwardly.

"You can sing", repeated Nico once he was sure Percy wasn't hurt.

"I don't know about 'can', but I do because it's fun?", shrugged Percy awkwardly. "Sorry, Mister di Angelo. Didn't mean to disturb. I can just go and... come back later."

"Don't be ridiculous. Our long-running rehearsals already give you an awful time schedule as it is", chided Nico with a frown, one hand on Percy's arm to stop him from leaving.

"Uhm... but... for working, you'd have to let go of me too", noted Percy confused.

"I don't want you to work. Rehearse with me", prompted Nico.

"W—What?", asked Percy doe-eyed, staring up at the star.

"I haven't had a chance to go through the duet properly yet. You know the lyrics?", asked Nico.

"Y—Yeah. I kinda... memorized all the songs", admitted Percy with red cheeks. "They're amazing."

"I'll make sure my sister will hear that", chuckled Nico amused. "So, sing with me?"

/break\

Percy Jackson was just a small dishwasher and repair boy. He had always just gone from one odd job to the other. He loved working on the sets of musicals though. They had always been his secret passion. And working on the sets, it was like being a part of it.

When his buddy Frank had arranged for him to work on the new _Mortal Cup Musical_ , he had been so excited! Frank's fiance was one of the biggest names of musical writing of their day and age. And Percy had loved the _Shadowhunters_ TV show back when it had first started airing five years ago. It was to go into its final season this autumn and Percy knew the fandom was wailing at it. Having this musical would be amazing! Especially for a musical-lover like Percy.

When he had first heard Nico di Angelo sing _Magnus the Magnificent_ , Percy instantly fell in love.

It wasn't that much of a surprise; Percy has had a crush on Nico di Angelo since he had first seen the actor perform as Fiyero in _Wicked_ a few years back. He was amazing and gorgeous and insanely talented. Percy had tried to follow his career ever since, watching him as often as possible.

But this? Magnus Bane, Percy's personal fictional character crush of ten years now, played by his celebrity crush – and what a perfect fit it was. It instantly stole Percy's heart.

Not to mention, the music was beautiful, but Percy hadn't expected anything less from Annabeth Chase and Hazel Levesque. They were genius writers and Percy had cheered loudly for them to get a Tony a couple months back for their last big production.

The music completely captured Percy and every time he was working behind the scenes during rehearsals, he couldn't help but listen to it and hum along silently. Within days, he had every single song memorized by heart and found himself singing them in the shower or when he was all alone at night during work. The set seemed to change on a nearly daily base, they were still working out the last kinks in the script and they _still_ hadn't cast an Alec. Percy was slowly growing nervous on behalf of the production, because he enjoyed every single second that he got to work even just in close proximity with those brilliantly talented minds.

And then _it_ happened.

He had been working on new pieces for the Institute set, standing on a ladder and singing his favorite song from the musical – _Under Your Spell_ , the one song where Alec Lightwood stood alone on the big stage, admitting to himself for the first time that he was in love with Magnus Bane. Oh gods, Percy couldn't wait to see it, sit in the theater and watch it being performed. He had been so in his head, singing the song and picturing what the musical would be like once it would be complete, that he hadn't even noticed anyone close by until suddenly someone spoke to him.

He had been so startled, he fell off the ladder – and he already saw himself in the hospital with a broken leg and a lot of broken pride. But then the most magical thing ever had happened, because Nico di Angelo caught him and Percy found himself pressed against a firm chest, held by strong arms, dark worried eyes looking down at him and Percy completely forgot to breath.

He genuinely had no idea how it had happened, but Nico di Angelo used the smolder on him and the next thing Percy knew, he was being whirled around and serenaded by Nico di Angelo. His heart was beating so fast, Percy could feel his ribs cracking from the sheer force. It was the single most amazing experience in Percy's entire life – and that was including some very intense and hot rounds of sex with his ex-boyfriend Luke. But singing a love-song with his long-time crush and dancing with him? How in the world was Percy supposed to stay on his feet then...?

/break\

"I found him."

"...Were we looking for Percy?", asked Hazel confused and turned to her fiance.

"Not that I knew of, no", grunted Frank equally confused.

Percy was staring wide-eyed and awkwardly, walking stiffly due to nervousness and the fact that Nico di Angelo had a hand resting on his lower back and was pushing him forward. Hazel, Annabeth and Reyna were sitting at a table, debating about the script, while Frank was bullying Jason and Rachel around, who were currently working on their love-song duet. Piper and Leo were snickering and throwing nut-shells at them whenever they screwed up. Percy gulped hard. He had never been in the presence of the entire cast and the people in charge. His heart was racing. He genuinely had no idea what he was even doing here. He had been on the stage, doing his work, when suddenly Nico had waltzed in, grabbed him and pulled him toward the dance-room where everyone was training. Did something break? Was he supposed to fix something?

"Did something break?", asked Reyna, looking around with a look of paranoia.

"No, not for repairs. For Alec", corrected Nico with an eyeroll.

That even made Jason and Rachel pause – in the middle of an aerial. Everyone was staring at Percy and Percy was basically ready to just walk out again and maybe curl together in his bed?

"What? You brought the repair boy... for one of the lead roles?", asked Annabeth slowly, raising one hand. "I mean, no offense Percy, you're diligent and nice, but... Can you even sing?"

"He has a beautiful voice", stated Nico. "Just listen to him sing. Percy? The same like last night?"

"W—Wait, you brought me here to audition?", asked Percy stunned, staring up at Nico.

The Italian raised one eyebrow and cupped Percy's cheek. "If you want to, yes. You're _perfect_."

Percy made a slightly high-pitched sound as Nico di Angelo called him perfect, still cupping his cheek and staring deep into his eyes – and had he maybe fallen down the ladder after all and broken his neck and died...? He didn't even notice Nico giving the pianist Will a hand-signal. And then the music set in and Nico started singing to him just like last night and even if Percy would want to deny the actor, it seemed physically impossible. He just had to sing along.

"Oh my gosh, you two are perfect together!", exclaimed Hazel high-pitched and eager.

Percy was a bit startled. He hadn't even noticed when the music had stopped. Nico's lips were only a breath away from his when they finished the song and everything inside Percy screamed to lean in and kiss those lips, but the enthusiastic clapping disturbed the moment and Percy turned to find himself showered in claps on the backs, cheers and compliments, making him flush brightly.

"You want the part?", asked Reyna, looking seriously at him.

"How do you even know the song?", asked Annabeth as she pushed past the Latina.

"I... I like listening in while I work?", offered Percy embarrassed. "And the songs are so beautiful. I couldn't help it... I kind of... memorized them. They're so amazing and I love singing them."

"Well, do you want to sing them on the big stage?", asked Hazel eagerly, grabbing his hands.

"I... I've never done anything like this before...", admitted Percy unsure.

"Oh, you'll be fine", assured Leo with a broad grin.

/break\

"Percy? Everyone's waiting for you. Curtain's in five", declared Nico confused.

He walked over to the extremely nervous Percy who was still trying to get his rune make-up perfect. Smiling gently at him, Nico rested his hands on Percy's shoulders and leaned down to bury his nose in fluffy hair of his co-star and boyfriend of two months.

"Stop fussing, Perce", whispered Nico gently. "You're gorgeous. You're talented. You're perfect."

Percy bit his lower lip and stared into the mirror where he saw his own reflection and the reflection of his Magnus Bane – his Nico. His cheeks heated up as he got lost in Nico's eyes. He looked so ridiculously handsome in his Magnus costume. Not that he didn't look handsome at every other occasion too. Percy's heart was beating even faster at that.

"You're crazy", whispered Percy, still having his eyes locked with Nico's in the mirror.

"What for?", asked Nico amused and leaned down to kiss Percy's temple.

"F—For dragging me onto that stage to begin with! For thinking I'm fit to play on Broadway! For... dating me?", offered Percy with an edge to hysteria.

"Sh. Calm down, Perce", ordered Nico gently, massaging Percy's shoulders.

Percy took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. This was insane. It was opening night of the _Mortal Cup Musical_ and he was actually playing the part of Alec Lightwood. He still couldn't believe that he had actually gotten the part and that people liked him and that everyone was so nice to him.

Though no one was nicer than Nico. Percy's cheeks heated up. Nico had been nice from day one. He had helped Percy through every obstacle, had rehearsed for hours without end. All the love-songs and duets and dance numbers and dialogues. And then, all of a sudden, Nico had asked him out on a date. He hadn't been able to take that seriously, he had thought it might just be between colleagues.

It had not just been between colleagues.

Percy still had _no clue_ how he had managed to somehow seduce Nico di Angelo – and hey, he had reduced the number of times he used the other's full name. He still sometimes did because it was _the_ Nico di Angelo, but now that he was dating Nico, the Italian would laugh and flick Percy's nose whenever Percy would do it, much to Percy's utter embarrassment.

"What if I screw up?", groaned Percy and leaned back against Nico's stomach.

"You're brilliant. You're a natural. You're the Alec to my Magnus, so stop whining, get your bow and get out onto that stage before Jason and Piper will be forced to play on their own", declared Nico.

"I love you", whispered Percy in awe, staring up at Nico adoringly.

Nico blushed a bit and blinked a couple of times. "That... I love you too. So get up and get onto that stage together with me, so we can swoop the audience off their feet with our 'amazing on-stage chemistry', as my sister loves to call it. You know she adores you. Runs in the family."

Percy grinned a little and tilted his head to kiss Nico's arm that was laying around Percy's neck. "And if I make a complete fool of myself, will you come with me and run away to Mexico? We will grow mustaches, change our names and adopt two dozen cats?"

"...That is oddly specific", stated Nico with one raised eyebrow. "How detailed exactly is that exit strategy for when you might screw up, exactly?"

Percy shrugged with an innocent look before getting up. "Come on, time for our first big show."

Nico grinned a bit amused and took Percy's hand, allowing the green-eyed beauty to lead him to the stage. Percy was fascinating. Nico loved working with fresh faces, talents that not yet had that diva-attitude. He had loved working with Percy right from that first time they sang together during rehearsals. It was just so easy and natural to sing and dance with Percy. Enchanting.

So, Nico really couldn't be blamed for asking Percy out. One could only serenade a gorgeous, funny, cute guy that many times before falling for him. Turned out their off-stage chemistry was just as good as their on-stage chemistry. Smiling gently, Nico lifted Percy's hand up to kiss his knuckles.

"Break a leg, amore", whispered Nico gently.

"Well, as nervous as I am, that might actually be a valid option", muttered Percy.

"Still with the stage fright? Just imagine it's another rehearsal!", declared Rachel amused.

"Yes. Relax. Just an intimate rehearsal amongst friends with a couple hundreds of bystanders", chuckled Jason amused, patting both Percy and Nico on the backs. "Now let the show begin."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> The song Percy was singing when Nico caught him is "Under Your Spell", the love-song of Tara and Willow from the musical-episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I love the song and think that the lyrics were perfect for Alec to sing about Magnus.
> 
> Sooo, this is what happens when I binge-watch "Smash" right after I finish rewatching the first season of "Shadowhunters"! :D Whatever, it's just something cute for in-between ;)


End file.
